the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
List of the major and secondary UK political parties as of December 1st, 2019
Party alignment Ulster Unionist Party #Ideology British unionism, Conservatism, Soft Euroscepticism #Political position Centre-right Alliance Party of Northern Ireland #Ideology Liberalism, Nonsectarianism, Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre Green Party of England and Wales #Membership (2018) Decrease 39,350 #Ideology Green politics, Eco-socialism, Progressivism, Pro-Europeanism, British republicanism, social justice, environmentalism and nonviolence #Political position Left-wing Scottish Green Party #Membership (2017) Decrease 7,091 #Ideology Green politics, Scottish independence, Scottish republicanism, Pro-Europeanism, social justice, environmentalism and nonviolence. #Political position Centre-left to left-wing Brexit Party #Membership (2019) Increase 115,000 #Ideology Euroscepticism, anti-Europeanisum, Populism, British nationalism, British Fascism #Political position Right-wing to far-right UK Independence Party #Membership (2019) Increase 29,000 #Ideology Hard Euroscepticism, Right-wing populism, Economic liberalism, British nationalism, anti-Islam, anti-Europeanisum #Political position Right-wing to far-right Conservative Party (UK) #Membership (2019) Increase 160,000 #Ideology Conservatism, Economic liberalism, British unionism, English nationalism, English fascism, Ireland-phobia, Scotland-phobia, anti-Europeanisum, Euroscepticism #Political position Centre-right to far-right Renew Party #Ideology Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre British National Party #Membership Decrease 3,000 #Ideology British Fascism, Right-wing populism, White nationalism, Ethnic nationalism, anti-Islam, anti-Europeanisum, Ultranationalism, Euroscepticism #Political position Far-right Independence group for Change UK #Ideology Centrism, Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre Socialist Party of Great Britain #Ideology Impossibilism, Marxism, Socialism #Political position hard left to far left Plaid Cymru #Membership (2018) Increase 10,500 #Ideology Welsh nationalism, Welsh independence, Civic nationalism, Regionalism, Democratic socialism, Social democracy, Environmentalism, Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre-left to left-wing Scottish National Party #Membership (2018) 125,482 #Ideology Scottish nationalism‌, Scottish independence, Civic nationalism, Regionalism, Social democracy, Pro-Europeanism‌. #Political position Centre-left Big tent Mebyon Kernow #Ideology Cornish nationalism, Civic nationalism, Regionalism, Social democracy, Environmentalism, Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre-left English Democrats #Membership (2015) 2,500 #Ideology English nationalism, English parliamentary devolution, Euroscepticism #Political position Right-wing to far-right Yorkshire Party #Ideology Yorkshire regionalism Social democracy #Political position Centre to Centre-left Liberal Party #Ideology Liberalism, Georgism, Euroscepticism #Political position Centre Sinn Féin #Ideology Irish republicanism, Left-wing nationalism, Democratic socialism #Political position Centre-left to left-wing Residents for Uttlesford #Ideology Localism Residents Associations of Epsom and Ewell #Ideology Localism Traditional Unionist Voice #Ideology British unionism, National conservatism, Social conservatism, Christian right, Hard Euroscepticism #Political position Right-wing Green Party in Northern Ireland #Membership (2015) 400 #Ideology Green politics, Nonsectarianism, Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre-left People Before Profit #Ideology Socialism, Trotskyism, Euroscepticism #Political position Left-wing to far-left Democratic Unionist Party #Ideology British nationalism, British unionism, Conservatism, National conservatism, Right-wing populism, Social conservatism, Hard Euroscepticism, Sectarianism, Ulster Protestant nationalism #Political position Centre-right to right-wing Social Democratic and Labour Party #Ideology Social democracy, Irish nationalism, United Ireland, Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre-left Liberal Democrats (UK) #Membership (2019) Increase 105,480 #Ideology Liberalism (British), Social liberalism, Classical liberalism, Pro-Europeanism #Political position Centre to centre-left Labour Party (UK) #Membership (2019) Decrease 512,000 #Ideology Social democracy, Democratic socialism, minority rights #Political position Centre-left to hard left Popularly perceived party stance on democracy Totalitarian These parties are driven by a psychotic mix of ideological dogma, ego, self gain, self engradisment, hatred, criminality and\or the desire to torment others for the for the pleasure of it. No one is safe under this sort of state and democracy is dead! #Brexit Party #UK Independence Party Dictatorial These parties hate the rule of law, parliament, elections, fair play, due process and a free press, etc; since they want unrestrained power and control. They will arrest and kill dissidents if pressed to do so by circumstances. #British National Party #Democratic Unionist Party #Conservative Party (UK) #Scottish National Party Dictatorial under duress These would respect the rule of law, parliament, elections, due process and a free press, etc; but would face such resistance from their opponents that democracy would need to be abolished so they could carry out their plans. They may arrest and kill dissidents. #Labour Party (UK) #English Democrats #Socialist Party of Great Britain #Sinn Féin #People Before Profit #Traditional Unionist Voice #Renew Party #Liberal Democrats (UK) Democratic These parties respect the rule of law, parliament, elections, due process, political opposition and a free press, etc. #Alliance Party of Northern Ireland #Green Party of England and Wales #Scottish Green Party #Plaid Cymru #Mebyon Kernow #Social Democratic and Labour Party #Yorkshire Party #Liberal Party #Residents Associations of Epsom and Ewell #Residents for Uttlesford #Green Party in Northern Ireland #Ulster Unionist Party #Change UK Also see #List of the major and secondary UK political parties and political stances at selected dates in 2019 #How the Conservative Party of the UK has changed between 1980 and 2017! #How the Labour Party of the UK has changed between 1980 and 2018! Sources #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulster_Unionist_Party #http://www.uup.org/ #https://www.allianceparty.org #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alliance_Party_of_Northern_Ireland #https://campaigns.greenparty.org.uk #https://campaigns.greenparty.org.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Party_of_England_and_Wales #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scottish_Green_Party #https://greens.scot/ #http://liberal.org.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberal_Party_(UK,_1989) #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mebyon_Kernow #https://www.mebyonkernow.org/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English_Democrats #https://www.englishdemocrats.party/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yorkshire_Party #http://www.yorkshireparty.org.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plaid_Cymru #https://www.plaid.cymru/splash1?splash=1 #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scottish_National_Party #https://www.snp.org/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Socialist_Party_of_Great_Britain #https://www.worldsocialism.org/spgb/ #https://bnp.org.uk/ #https://voteforchange.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Change_UK #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_National_Party #https://www.renewparty.org.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renew_Party #https://www.conservatives.com/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conservative_Party_(UK) #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UK_Independence_Party #https://www.thebrexitparty.org/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brexit_Party #https://www.ukip.org/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Sinn_F%C3%A9in #http://www.sinnfein.org/ #https://www.residents4u.org/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Residents_for_Uttlesford #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epsom_and_Ewell #https://epsomewellra.org.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Residents_Associations_of_Epsom_and_Ewell #https://labour.org.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labour_Party_(UK) #https://www.libdems.org.uk/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberal_Democrats_(UK) #http://www.sdlp.ie/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_Democratic_and_Labour_Party #http://www.mydup.com/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Democratic_Unionist_Party #https://www.pbp.ie/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_Before_Profit #http://www.greenpartyni.org/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Party_in_Northern_Ireland #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditional_Unionist_Voice #http://tuv.org.uk/ Category:United Kingdom Category:UK Category:Great Britain Category:Politics Category:Political parties Category:Wr